


Release

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Just a little vent piece I did forever ago with Frank as the muse.
Kudos: 12





	Release

Cold steel bit into warm, pale flesh. A seething hiss passed through clenched teeth as the blade was dragged, cutting into the expanse of his thigh. One cut. Two cuts. Three, four… He lost count. The amount of blood pooling to the surface made it hard to see the fresh wounds, anyways. He kept cutting until he started to grow dizzy, until the pain finally got to be too much.

The bite of the wounds gave Frank a wondrous clarity of mind that he lacked normally. It forced the demons away long enough for him to catch his breath.

It was only through that clarity, sadly, that he idly noticed that he was losing quite a bit of blood.

With great difficulty, he forced himself up, stumbling to the bathroom, rivets of red pouring down his leg. He would clean up the mess later.

Distantly, from the living room, he heard Clive bark something at him. Probably something about how he needed to quiet down.

Frank didn't care. He couldn't in the state he was in.

The bathroom door slammed shut behind him. Pressing his back to the wooden frame, he took a few, shuddering breaths. The world was swimming. He overdid it again. Shit. He dragged himself to the bathtub, turning on the cold water before weakly getting in.

The clear water was quick to stain pink.

It would be so easy to let himself just slip under the water and just fade away.

He swallowed thickly. There was no way he would do that. He couldn't.

Not this time, at least.

Instead, Frank focused on simply cleaning the self inflicted wounds. Bit by bit. Until the water in the tub was turning darker and darker in color.

There came a loud banging on the door startling the male ever so slightly.

"Ya better not be wastin' all the watah in there, boy!" Clive barked at him.

"Piss off," Frank scoffed. He didn't even have enough energy to give the comeback the bite he usually gave it. "I'm almost done, anyways."

"Ya fuckin' bettah be. Or else I'm gonna come in aftah yer ass."

That made Frank tense. He hurried up and finished cleaning his thigh, draining the tub and quickly washing away the last of the blood before wrapping a towel around himself. He sighed to himself heavily as he willed up what little energy he had left to leave the bathroom, shoulder checking his foster father on his way out.

Bastard only cared if Frank was wasting money or not anyways. Not about the fact he could have easily just ended it all.

He was only a paycheck in the end.

After cleaning up the small puddles of blood he had left behind, Frank slammed the door to his bedroom shut, collapsing unceremoniously on his bed. All he needed was some rest now.

He would feel better in the morning.


End file.
